


【德哈】Wrong 背德感

by Akiiika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiiika/pseuds/Akiiika
Summary: NC-18‼️‼️‼️绅士德x神父哈*英国维多利亚时期*暗黑向*Warning: 强制行为、亵渎圣职
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【德哈】Wrong 背德感

教区里新来了一个神父

在伦敦富人区的德拉科经常去这里的教堂  
今天是礼拜，在祷告时很快就注意到了他

他坐在下面静静观察，发现这位年轻神父跟自己的年龄比起来也不相上下。

卷曲的黑发，碧绿色的杏眼，眼角微垂，长得很清秀，带着副眼镜。没有表情的时候气质淡然，神情有些忧郁。流转的眼神间能捕捉到还未褪去的纯诚。

黑色的神父服在他身上显得合身且修长，长至小腿。庄重的服饰严严实实遮住身体大部分的面积，只在脖颈处露出一寸白嫩的肌肤，黑色袖子里露出纤细的手腕，还有那修长漂亮的双手，正翻动讲台上圣经的书页。

“Let us pray.”

那张精致红润的嘴唇微启，以一种性感的方式在动，平稳适中的嗓音让人舒适，吟诵着神圣之言。

“我们的天父，愿你的名受显扬。愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上。我们日用的食粮，今日赐给我们。免除我们的罪过，如同我们宽恕别人一样。”

阳光透过教堂五彩的琉璃花窗，投射在圣坛还有神父黑色的衣袍和白皙的脸上，灿烂炫目。

“让我们摆脱诱惑，救我们脱离险恶。Amen.”

温和的声音在安静的教堂内回荡，台下坐着虔诚信徒们沉寂祷告。

等待仪式结束，德拉科起身，径直走向大门，将他的银制蛇头黑手杖留在了座位上。

他站在台阶前，看着熙熙攘攘的人们陆续离开教堂，直到只剩下他。

神父陆续与信徒祝安，送走他们之后，环顾空荡的教堂，发现了遗漏在座位上的东西。

“先生！”

果不其然，身后响起好听的声音，德拉科回过头，神父已经赶到他面前，轻微喘气，伸手向他递出手杖。

“您忘了这个。”

小神父的面色微红，双目注视着比自己高一些的德拉科。皮肤苍白，淡金色的头发，下颚的线条瘦削，鼻梁挺拔。他的穿着讲究，应该来自显赫的家族。

“谢谢。”德拉科接过手仗，露出一个绅士的微笑。“初次见面，我是德拉科·马尔福。”

“我是哈利·波特。”哈利礼貌地回应，露出腼腆的笑容，“还是第一次见到您，我最近刚来这个教堂，很多事还不熟悉。”

“我认为您做的非常好，波特先生。”德拉科慢条斯理地回答他，说完注意到了石砖路上。

“我的马车来了。很高兴与您谈话”，那灰色的双眸注视着站在原地的哈利，“那么，下个礼拜见。”

—Sinner—

星期天

德拉科走进教堂大门，穿过排排座位和人群，一边扫视过教堂，和往常一样。

——唯独没有看到波特神父的身影

不知不觉他已经走到教堂的一侧，眼前的是告解室(*注1)，他站在原地若有所思，最终还是踱步走近了它。

德拉科伸手将深红的帷幔拢向一边，跨步进去，在椅子上坐下。

对面的烛光透过雕花镂空木板和后面的米白的挡布穿射过来，柔和的光线将他灰色的眼眸照得熠熠生辉。

他注视挡板后朦胧的人影，尽管看不清人脸，他倒是注意到了对面影子头顶有几撮头发不听话似的翘起。

对面的响起他熟悉的，柔和平静的声音：“您有什么需要忏悔的？”

“神父，请宽恕我的罪过。”德拉科凝视隔布后的影子，“距我上次来忏悔已经过了很长一段时间……”，他缓缓地说，似乎在犹豫什么“这也许会有点难开口。”

“没关系，请继续说吧。”对面的人没有动，仍旧发出动听的声音，语气诚恳，“您知道，我不会随意评判。”

“好吧，”德拉科缓缓将双手置于桌上，看着自己的家族戒指。“我想我爱上了一个人。”

“先生，真是件令人愉快的事，我们都需要爱。不管来自世人，还是来自上帝。”哈利回应他，“请告诉我，是个什么样的人？

“是个男人。”

德拉科接着说，眯起眼睛定睛望向哈利的影子，“我认为他在诱/惑我，而我也疯狂地想占/有他，邪/念占据了我的内心。我的罪很深重，神父。”

对面即刻陷入沉默，迟迟没有回答。

德拉科的嘴角勾起一丝弧度，  
“宽恕我吧，我会因此受到惩罚吗？”

“不会，只要你能够审视自己，去忏悔。”，哈利顿了顿，压抑住内心的惊异，提醒自己认真的解答，“控制住不好的欲/望，我们才能够更接近上帝的旨意。”

“谢谢你，神父。”

“不用谢，这是我应该做的。”

透过阻挡在他们之间的白布，哈利注意到对方胸前佩戴的银器正反着微弱的光。

—Snake—

夜幕降临，天空变成深紫色，群星时隐时现，月色皎洁。  
干枯的树枝在黑暗中张牙舞爪，教堂尖顶伸向天空，刺破黑幕。

教堂内空空荡荡，德拉科身着正装，走在石砖上时的声音格外清晰。

烛光昏暗，圣像在夜晚散发神秘的气息。

“……德拉科先生？这么晚了，您怎么在这里？”  
听闻声音出来查看的哈利发现他的身影。

德拉科优雅地站在原地，他穿了件黑色大衣，带暗纹的马夹和内衬也是黑色，衬得他皮肤更加苍白。

“晚上好，亲爱的神父。”眼前的金发青年脸上带着难以捉摸的微笑，有些唐突地说道“我仔细阅读了圣经，但是，一直有个疑问想要问您。”

“是什么…？”哈利十分不解。

德拉科背对着光线站立，阴影投在他脸上，显得有点阴暗。

“您一定了解约拿单和大卫(*注2)，我在思考……该如何解释他们超越朋友的情谊？”

哈利皱了皱眉毛，一时不知道怎么回答。  
他心里有种不安的感觉，警惕地审视着德拉科。

那双灰色的眼眸都在诉说冰下燃烧的火焰，深深地注视他的眼睛，像要把他吸进去一般。

这样的眼神让哈利不寒而栗，游走在德拉科身上的目光最终停在他的胸前——银制蛇形徽饰，绿宝石的眼睛在烛光照射下闪烁着亮光。

“波特，”德拉科语气温柔，口中却说出恶魔般的话语，“脱掉你的衣服。”

哈利以为自己听错了，一时愣在原地。  
不等他反应过来，德拉科就大力拽过他的衣领，猛地把他推到地上。

哈利撞击上坚硬的地面，感觉一阵眩晕。他趴在地上一时起不来，眼镜也不知道飞哪儿去了，下一秒就又被搂住腰肢抱起。

德拉科把他摁在墙上，撩开神父袍下摆，一只手在他的躯体上下抚摸，隔着柔软的里衬布料触摸他的身躯，有技巧地撩拨和摩擦，手法十分色情。哈利敏感的身体被激得一阵激灵，他轻微地推拒德拉科，努力压低声音提醒他，“这里是教堂……”他喘着气，“马尔福先生！”

突然被握住了前端让哈利收住了声音，德拉科缓缓挪动手指，隔着裤子描摹他阴茎的轮廓，整根握住。他抚摸着那里，像套弄一般玩弄。

“啊、……”，身体因为长时间的禁欲反而更加敏感，光是这样就让哈利起了反应，下身不受控制变得微硬。他开始拼命挣扎，嘴里不断制止着德拉科过分的行为。

德拉科充耳不闻，反倒加大了手上的力气。  
顺着柔软的面料摸上胸口，接着用力地一把扯开领口，袍内固定的纽扣崩落掉在地面上，犹如珍珠落地般掉落在四处，衣领撕裂至了胸口。哈利大片洁白的皮肤暴露在空气中，平日里被遮的严严实实的地方也展现出来，脖颈和锁骨的线条优美，像在无声地诱惑。

德拉科扯下神父服的腰带，将哈利的双手牢牢绑在背后。

这样单纯可爱的神父先生就可以任他摆布了。

他将哈利的裤子退到膝盖，伸手揉捏磨蹭他的臀缝，接着插入一根手指，惹得哈利发出一声惨叫。

“一根手指不够？”说着他便塞入了第二根，“这样呢？“

“不是……”哈利嘴上这么说着，声音都在发抖，小穴反倒蠕动着，像在迎合，淫热地吞得更深。

要知道做为神父的哈利平日里一直都有禁欲，更加不会自己主动自慰。

德拉科手指不断的深入，未经人事的小穴被他两根手指狂插猛操。另一只手同时不断撸动哈利的前端。

哈利难耐地咬住下唇，强忍住声音，他受不了这样双重刺激。用不了一会，他就身子一颤直接射了出来。

“没想到你是个婊子。神父先生。”德拉科一边戏虐他，另一只手摸了把他下面的水，放到眼前给他看，“光是用手就这么湿。”

哈利面红耳赤地闪开视线，垂下眼睛，浑身因为羞耻和紧张抖得像个筛子。一脸受辱的神情让德拉科更为兴奋。

德拉科拉开裤子释放出肉棒，炽热坚硬，无情抽打在柔软的大腿上。

哈利万分惊恐地看着身下的巨物，正一点点进入自己的身体。

即使他内心是拒绝的，小穴却格外的有感觉，才没插几下，里面就开始痉挛，淫水喷涌出包裹侵入的阳器，顺着大腿内侧划下，抽插时发出的巨大水声和他不断的呻吟混在一起。  
只要龟头撞上穴里某点，怀里的人叫声就会变调，紧紧抓住他的衣服。德拉科脸上露出心领神会的微笑。

哈利发出呜呜的声音，下面被强烈地侵犯着，性器死死往他的敏感点捣弄。德拉科啪地一声重重的抽在他晃动的白嫩屁股上，清脆地回响在空荡的教堂。哈利只觉得内壁一阵紧缩，刚结束的高潮感仿佛回潮一样，前端也继续喷出一点液体，打湿了德拉科的腹部和他们交合之处。

这副禁欲的身体最终还是渴求着，被触摸，被占有。故作矜持的骚货。

德拉科盯着他，眼神像在燃烧，身下越发凶狠，毫不留情地攻击穴心，捅得哈利哀叫连连。

“你知道长期禁欲会让性欲变得更强吗？”  
德拉科压低声音告诉他。

他在射精到来前将性器抽了出来，对着哈利的脸单手快速冲刺，五指插在后脑勺的黑发里不许他逃跑，最后满满射在他脸上。

德拉科发出满足的叹息，俯视这张他日思夜想的圣洁脸庞，每一寸肌肤似乎都透着神性。此刻被玷污般挂着白浊，还有泪水和其他液体混在一起。哈利大片细腻的肌肤暴露在空气中，胸口随着喘息剧烈起伏，头发变得更乱了，被打湿的几缕发丝贴在额头上。那双该死的眼睛——让人发狂，原本的纯洁被蒙上一层情欲的迷离，清澈也蒙上一层水雾，应该是哭了。

“Saint Potter……”德拉科一字一句，端详他留下的杰作，“你真该看看自己淫荡的样子”

“舔干净”，他又将高昂的性器塞入哈利口中，按头迫使他吞下。被粗长的肉棒和精液直捅咽喉，哈利哭着流出眼泪，窒息和难受的感觉让他像抓住救命稻草一般，紧紧拽住德拉科的裤子两侧。德拉科退出一点，把他的嘴巴当成小穴一样抽插，哈利那张小嘴本能地吸住龟头，饱满的嘴唇被反复摩擦也比平常更红，睫毛濡湿微颤，汗珠和泪水顺着他脸颊滑落。

等到哈利把阴茎上的精液数尽吃下后，德拉科放开了他。哈利瘫软地跌坐在地上，剧烈咳嗽。

德拉科不管他已经高潮了两次，继续抬高他的一条腿，架在肩膀上。换了个角度让哈利侧躺着。他蛮力地分开他的双腿，下半身完全暴露在他的视线中，他毫不犹豫地将分身撞进最深处，哈利攀抓上德拉科后背的衣服。

“呃啊、德拉科，不要……！！”哈利都忘记了自己在喊什么，这张嘴从前面开始就一直呻吟和求饶着没有闭上过，涎水淌过下巴，滴落到地上。

在被操到失去意识前，哈利隐约听到上方的德拉科对他说出一句话。

“If I’m a sinner，then you’re the sin.”

如果我是罪人，那你就是那罪恶

—Apple—

狡猾的蛇吐着血红的信子，撒播邪恶的谎言。  
它唆使人吃下善恶果实，将人引入歧途，人受到惩罚，便有七情六欲。

隐秘的深夜，房间漆黑，哈利被身上的人牢牢压在床上，几乎将他的双腿折到肩膀。下身激烈地进出，他抱住对方的后背，毫不克制地大声呻吟。

接着又从背后进入，一边被操弄，身后的人又将手指伸进他口腔，两指夹住他的舌头玩弄。  
哈利也主动去吮吸那入侵的手指，沉浸在快感中无法自拔。

身后有股冰凉的微妙触感，凉丝丝地缠上他的大腿，绕过性器，慢慢向后腰蔓延。哈利疑惑地回过头一看去，是一条黑色的蟒蛇，鳞片在黑暗中发出冰冷的光。  
正一点点缠绕上他的身体。

哈利从梦中惊醒，在床上猛然起身。

他在黑暗中不断调整自己的呼吸，恐惧地睁大眼睛环顾四周，确认刚才看到的都是幻觉后才放下心来。

伴随意识逐渐清醒，他发现自己的下身已经湿了一片，弄脏了床单。

离那件事发生已经过去好几天了。

被侵犯过的小穴一张一合，流出淫水，从未被这样强行分开的大腿，只要一动就牵引着内侧发酸。

哈利摸上自己那里，手指沾上顶端溢出的透明液体，他试着一点点撸动起柱身，快感便会源源不断像潮水一样涌来。

他紧闭双眼，皱着眉毛，随着手里动作，沉浸其中。他发出轻声哼叫，嘴里溢出难忍的呻吟。

脑海里回想着德拉科那天的表情，操自己时又狠又凶的样子。

这些让他深奥难测地渴望，不断亵渎着自己，直到全部泄在手心里。

手掌一片粘腻。  
他感到一阵前所未有的羞耻感，是对他自己。

黑暗中的哈利安静的出奇。

过不久，传来一阵阵微弱的啜泣。他哭了起来。滚烫的眼泪滴落，呼吸梗在喉间，心里有种说不出的滋味。

这条毒蛇，诱使他吃下禁果，陷入迷狂。  
背负罪的烙印，走向堕落。

End.

注释：  
注1 ：告解室是天主教堂的一种设施。  
开两扇门的大木箱，信徒和神父各坐一头，中间有木质挡板分隔。信徒坦白自己的罪并悔过，获得神父和天主赦免，就可洗去罪恶。

注2 ：圣经中的两位人物。西方和新兴信仰者经常用它来举例，比喻同性关系超越寻常。  
他们的心深相契合。约拿单爱大卫，如同爱自己的性命。【撒上18:1】  
我兄约拿单，我为你悲伤！我甚喜悦你！你向我发的爱情奇妙非常，过于妇女的爱情【撒下1:26】

作者：Aki/无糖椰奶（lof:akiiika）


End file.
